Forbidon Love
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: * I don't own any thing of Harry Potter. I only own the plot. * I can't believe I fell for my family worth enemy. I know my family would never agree with it. So I have to keep it a secret. I never like keeping secrets from my love ones. But sometimes you have to do stuff you don't want to do for the best of others. This is my story of how I fell in love with my worth enemy.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I fell for my family worst enemy. I know my family would never agree with it. So I have to keep it a secret. I never like keeping secrets from my love ones. But sometimes you have to do stuff you don't want to do for the best of others. This is my story of how I fell in love with my worth enemy.

We just loaded the train to head back to Hogwarts. I'm so nervous to go back. I can't wait to see what happens in this year. This is my sixth year at Hogwarts. A lot had happened these past few years at Hogwarts. We never know what is going to happen now. I just looked out the window daydreaming until I heard a big thud. Then I looked up and saw a Death Eater standing there in the doorway.

"He's not here!" Neville said standing by the table where we were sitting at.

"You can just go because you are not going to find him here." I said now standing by Neville about to grab my wand. The Death Eater just kept moving on. We sat back down and waited for the train to move. It took a couple of minutes before the train moved again. That's when I know they were off the train.

"What were they doing on the train for anyways?" a girl asked from the other side .

"Looking for Harry Potter. I bet." Someone said.

"He is not coming. Trust me." I said. Everyone was looking at me.

The rest of the way everyone talked about Harry and what is going on in the world. A lot been happening. I know that what is happening is going to effect this year at Hogwarts. We finally got to Hogwarts. It seems normal so far. I was walking to the carriage when I felt something or someone looking at me. I looked around and saw Malfoy looking at me. It was weird. My carriage came up and I got on it with Neville, Luna, and the Patel sisters.

We got to the castle and headed right to the great hall. I saw people I didn't recognize. But I had this bad feeling from them. I sat down at the Gryffindor table with Neville. The first years came in all excited. I felt so bad for them. They don't know what was going to happen this year. The sorting was done and we have a good group of people. Then McGonagall stood up to the stand and said,

"Welcome back students. Welcome to the first years."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there in the great hall. Professor McGonagall try to make a speech like Professor Dumbledore would do. But no one can do that.

"So everyone knows that these are dark times. We have to stick together like Dumbledore would say. No matter what house you are in. So the rules are that…" I zoned out after that. Then Neville tapped my arm. I know she was done talking and it is time to eat.

"So how was everyone summers?" Neville asked.

"It was okay." Someone said.

"Ginny. How was your summer?" Neville asked looking at me.

"It was okay to a point. Bill got married to Fleur." I said.

"Did they get you in a dress?" Seamus asked.

"Yes. I was wearing a dress. Why won't I. It was my second eldest brother wedding. Even though I can't stand his wife but I don't care. If he is happy I'm happy." I said.

"That's great thing Ginny." Neville said.

"Yeah. So how was your summer Neville?" I asked him.

"It was okay. Gram didn't want me to come back." He said.

"I'm happy she did let you come back. Because we are going to need Dumbledore Army members more than ever. It is bad out there." I said lowering my voice so only they could hear me.

"I agree with you on that Ginny. What Harry, Ron, and Hermione? What are they doing?" One of the Petal sisters asked.

"They are not coming back. They are doing something. I don't know what. But it's important. I trust them." I said.

"Do you know anything about the muggle born?" Someone asked.

"Some are in hiding. Some are in safe houses that the Order made. I just hope they still practice where ever they are at." I said. Everyone who was near me looked and nodded in agreement.

"Ya. But won't it be hard because of their parents are muggles." Someone said.

"It would be but if they really care about their love ones safety. Then they would break the rules. Some of them will do it. I know they will. They will be ready to fight if they need to." I said.

"How do you know that?" a Gryffindor asked.

"Because some of them are Dumbledore's Army members. Also they know its rough times and it time to take act in their own hands. "I said with that there was no reply from no one. Then McGonagall told us it was time to go back to our common rooms. But we Gryffindor were not going to sleep. No way. We were going to catch up and talk like every year. Then everyone except the first years left. Later on like a couple of minutes they walked in. Now the fun begins.


	3. Chapter 3

We wait not that long and the first years came walking in with Gryffindor's prefects. They looked so excited and happy. Just wait until class starts tomorrow.

"Okay everyone. Let's welcome the first years to Gryffindor house." I said.

"Welcome!" Everyone yelled out. I just smiled.

"Okay everyone knows the deal. First years here how your house goes on the first night back. We don't sleep. We talk mostly talk. We talk about how we think this year is going to be like. Also our summers and many other things.

"Hey does any one know any thing about Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" Someone asked.

"Ginny would know some thing." Someone else said.

"What I know is that they not coming back and I don't know where they are at. They left at my brother's wedding when we got attacked. I never saw or heard from them since." I told everyone. I was sad that I didn't know any thing. I thought they trust me.

Everyone looked at each other. I know what they want to say. But of course no one has the guts to say it.

"I know what everyone is thinking. Did they leave us to fight for ourself. No he didn't I trust them. The only reason Hermione and Ron went to because they know Harry was going to need them. We are not going to fight alone because we are not alone. We have each other and like McGonagall said even if don't want to believe it and do it. We have to come as one. We have to help the other houses. We are one and we can protect ourselves. Remember this every great witch and wizards started at Hogwarts. If they can do it why not us." I said to everyone, who is nodding at me and smiling.

"Great job with that speech." Neville whispered to me.

"Thanks." I told me. Then everyone talked about their summers and what is going to happen. A few of us told stories to the first years about the past years we been here. Then I got up and sat by the fire alone. That was fine I wanted to think any ways. I looked into the fire. Thinking about what am going to about this year.

"Hey you okay." I looked up to see Neville, the Petal sisters, and Seamus looking at me.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I said turning to look at them as the all pulled a chair up.

"About what?" Neville asked.

"What I have to do this year. I the Weasley here. Also the only one who is close to the Order." I said.

"Yeah. But did they tell you any thing. Or did you hear any thing." Seamus asked.

"No. They are trying to keep me out. Overtime I try they go quiet or change the subject. They are not going to tell me anything. So I have to figure out on my own. But I do know that Dean is on the move with Tonks father Ted and a gobleds." I said.

"Yeah. He doesn't want to be in one of those safe houses. So he left with them." Shamus said. Then everyone was getting tired and people started to head off to bed. It was almost midnight when me and Neville went to bed. Me and him were talking about how this year is going to bad and we are going to protect the first years as best we can. I got to bed and lyed there thinking. I closed my eyes and fell fast a sleep.

* * *

So sorry I haven't update soon. I been busy with my other fanfiction stories and then I had a writer's block but here it is.

Please comment, follow, favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to an empty room. They must have went down to get breakfast. I got dressed and headed to breakfast. I walked into the great hall to find Snape sitting where McGonagall should be. I walked to Neville and the Patel sisters.

"Okay why is Snape sitting in the head master seat?" I asked them.

"Because the Mistiry made him the new head master of Hogwarts." Neville told me.

"Are you kidding me? McGonagall should be sitting there. Not him. He shouldn't be sitting where great people sat." I said.

"I wish we were kidding you. But now we are not. I know its stupid." He said. Great can this get any worse. Then Professor Snape stood up and started to talk.

"Everyone. Please listen up. I'm your new head master and these people by me are your two new teachers. Also they take care of pudamions." He said. Then he sat back down.

"Are you kidding me? This is stupid." I said. Everyone was talking about it. The slytherins had a big grins on their faces. I looked over to see Malfoy staring at me again. What is his problem?

"Hey Ginny. Are okay?" Seamus asked.

"Kinda. Has any one else realize that Malfoy is acting strange?" I asked them.

"Its Malfoy. He is a strange guy. That's nothing new." He said.

"True. Nevermind then. He is a ferret." I said. I know something different is up.

"Here come the owls." Neville said.

"Did anyone got mail?" Seamus asked.

"I did. But I don't know from who. It's not my family owl" I said looking at the letter.

"What does it say?" Neville asked me nervously. I opened the letter and read it.

* * *

Sorry for the later chapter. Been really busy. Also bad writer's block. But I think its gone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Try to update soon. If I can't just remember one is coming.

Please comment,follow,favorite. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened the letter and read it to my friends. It said,

Ginny,

I can't hide my feelings. I like you. But we can never be together. I want to get to know you better. If you want to get to know me send me this owl back when you can.

Your Secret Admirer.

I looked at them waiting to see what they say. I looked around the room to see if any one is watching. No is watching me.

"Are you going to write back?" Seamus asked me.

"No of course she wont. She is with Harry." Colin Creevey said out of no where.

"I'm not with Harry any more. He broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral." I told them.

"Then you should write these person back." Padma said.

"Yeah. It's cute and romantic." Parvati said after her sister.

"I'm agreeing with the Patil sisters with this." Neville said.

"I'll think about it." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?' Neville asked me.

"Back to the common room. I need to think." I told them. Then I left to head back to the common room. I got back to Grffindor common room. I looked over the note again. I'm going to write this person back. I grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote,

My Secret Admirer,

What do you want to know about me? But before you get to know me I have a few questions for you. Are you a guy? Are you human? Are you a wizard? Do you go to Hogwarts? Why can't we be together? Who are you? Don't you dare lie to me. If you do I'll not tell you anything about me. If this is a trick. Trust me you won't like me at the end.

Ginny

I looked it over and when I know it was good. I graded an evolve ready to owl it back to them. I walked to the owltreer. I saw the owl that gave me the note and tied it to it and sent it off.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. But here it is. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Please comment, follow, favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

The portal opened and the Patels came in. They were in a conversion of their own. Then they saw me sitting on the couch.

"Hey Gins. Did you owl your secret admirer back?" Padma asked.

"If so… Don't tell the guys." Parvati said.

"Yes. And why not?" I asked them. They look at each other before answering me.

"Because they think it's a trick and someone is trying to hurt you." Parvati said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said shocked.

"No. They wonder why did someone owl you a secret note." Padma said.

"But Neville thinks different of it." Parvati said.

"Whatever. Thanks girls for telling me. But it looks like it is going to stay between you girls, Neville, and me. Are clear on that?" I asked.

"Yes, crystal clear. If we see Neville can we tell him?" They asked me.

"Yes, but quietly about it." I said. They nodded and headed out. I know exactly where those are going. They are going to go tell Neville and tell him. I wonder when I'm going to get a reply back. Also how could they say that stuff about it? It's not their life to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

I got up to walk to the portal. I need to clear my head. There is so much on my mind. I can't believe this is my life. I was walking the grounds. Then I walked into someone.

"Watch where you are going!" The guy yelled at me.

"Oh shut up." I said looking up to see Draco Malfoy.

"What's your problem Weasley?" He said couraging.

"None of your business ferret!" I said trying go around him. " Move out of my way Malfoy." But he still stayed there.

"Sad that your boyfriend is gone and never coming back for you." He said.

"If you want to know. Me and Harry are no more. He broke up with me." I said now getting annoyed.

"What he found someone more better and richer?" He said couraging again.

"I don't have to put up with you. I'm not the one who's father loves a dark lord more than his own kid." I said annoyed.

"Take that back blood traitor." He said grabbing his wand. I whipped my wand out and ready to protect myself.

"Never." I yelled ready to cast a spell at him.

"Ms. Wealsey. Mr. Malfoy! What is going on down here?" Professor McGongall yelled at us.

"Nothing Professor." I yelled putting my wand away. Malfoy looked at me and I just shrugged. I took that moment and got out of there.


End file.
